


Something Sweet

by theoddkid



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Day Off, Fluff, IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddkid/pseuds/theoddkid
Summary: Iori and Riku have the day off while the rest of IDOLiSH7 has got some work to do. Riku soon gets bored and starts craving something sweet, however, when he learns that they don’t have anything for him to eat he turns to his boyfriend for help, since he grew up in a bakery. Iori soon agrees and the two decides to bake something together.





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I wrote this fanfic for the i7 Flash Bang 2019 project, and I've been dying to share this with you ever since I finished it back in June!!! I got the chance to work together with the amazing @xSakurafubuki on this, and she made not one, but two (!!!) WONDERFUL AND BEAUTIFUL pieces of art for this fanfic! I love them and her so much, so make sure to check it out and show her some love! You can find them here: https://twitter.com/xSakurafubuki/status/1163388475288240129  
With that said, I hope you enjoy this fluffy ioriku one-shot! <3 If you have any questions or want to talk to me, you can either reach me on my Twitter: @EFagerhag or on my Tumblr: efagerhag.tumblr.com (though I prefer twitter)

It was a fairly normal day around the idolish7 dorms. Earlier that morning, Mezzo” had left for a shoot, Yamato had just started recording a new drama, Nagi had his own photoshoot to go to and Mitsuki had a rehearsal for a late night show that he was to appear in that same evening. This left the two remaining members, Iori and Riku, alone at the dorms for the day. Both of them had the entire day off, there was not a single job for them that needed to be done that day.

As soon as the others had left, Iori had retreated into his own bedroom in order to finish up some of his schoolwork that had been piling up over the week, leaving Riku to fend for himself. The red-haired boy was currently sat on one of the sofas in the living room, reading a new novel to pass the time. Soon, Riku put down the novel and sighed, he was starting to feel a bit bored. 

Riku looked around the room, trying to spot something he could use to ease his boredom with. His eyes settled upon the kitchen and he felt a sudden craving for something sweet. Riku smiled to himself as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Once there, he opened just about every possible cabinet, the fridge and the freezer, but to no avail. The only sweet thing they had was one of Tamaki’s King Puddings, but since it seemed to be the last one, Riku didn’t dare taking it in fear of the younger boy’s rage when finding it gone later that evening. 

Riku sighed and pouted, now that he had found that they had nothing sweet for him to eat at all, it was as if he craved it even more than he did before. He supposed he could try and bake something himself, but he wasn’t all that good in the kitchen. That’s when it hit him that Iori was also home! Riku knew that his boyfriend grew up in a bakery, meaning he was most likely a good baker. It was usually Mitsuki who cooked or baked, so eating stuff made by Iori was actually pretty rare. 

Once he’d had that realization, Riku marched over to Iori’s room with a bright smile on his face. He gently knocked on the door, knowing that Iori might not like it if he just barged in out of nowhere. (Though he also knew that he could get the other to forgive him easily enough.) “Come in.” Riku heard faintly from the other side of the door, and so he opened it and stepped into the other’s bedroom. 

“Hi, it’s just me.” Riku announced as he stepped inside. Iori spun around in his chair, Riku could see the open notebooks laying on Iori’s desk, suggesting that the other was still doing homework. “Nanase-san, you and I are the only ones here until tonight, I never expected it to be anyone else.” Iori said bluntly. 

Riku smiled bashfully and scratched the back of his head. “I know.” He then said sheepishly. “Did you need something?” The raven-haired boy then asked, and Riku could detect a slight concern in his tone. “Well…” Riku started, now that he was here, he had no idea what the best way would be to ask his boyfriend to bake for him. “Do you want to bake something?” He settled for in the end. 

Iori raised an eyebrow, looking questioning at the redhead in front of him. “Bake?” He asked. Riku nodded. “Yeah, I kind of felt like I wanted to eat something sweet, but we have nothing apart from Tamaki’s last pudding, and it would not be a good idea to eat that, so I figured that since you grew up in a bakery, maybe you could help me out?” He explained, giving Iori an innocent smile, complete with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. 

Iori sighed. “I don’t know, I still have some schoolwork to do…” He said at first. Riku pouted and took a few steps closer to Iori. “Pretty please?” He then asked while giving the other boy his best puppy-eyes. 

Iori gulped and felt a blush spreading over his cheeks at the sight before him. Sometimes Iori wondered if Riku had manage to figure out just how much influence his different expressions alone had on Iori, and thus was using them to get his way, or if it was all just how he was as a person. Iori sighed and tried to hide the blush from his boyfriend, but to no avail, before he spoke again. “I guess the schoolwork could wait… Fine, I’ll bake you something.” He said. 

The moment Iori agreed, Riku’s entire face lit up. “Thank you so much, Iori!” Riku exclaimed as he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss on the other boy’s cheek, making Iori’s face flush so bright it matched Riku’s hair. “N-no problem…” Iori stuttered out, feeling embarrassed but happy from the affection he had received. The two then ventured out of Iori’s bedroom and into the kitchen. “So, what did you want me to bake?” Iori asked Riku, who was stood by the sink, watching Iori with interest. “Hmm, I’m not sure… What could we make with the ingredients that we have here at home?” Riku asked. Iori went and looked through the cupboards as well as the fridge. “We might be able to make some plain cupcakes. We don’t really have anything to flavor or decorate them with, but we could definitely make a simple cupcake with some classic frosting, if that’s okay with you?” He suggested. 

Riku smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. “That sounds great!” He exclaimed. Iori nodded and then he started gathering everything they needed before he got started. 

Iori grabbed an apron and started by pre-heating the oven. When he then walked over to the counter in order to start mixing the ingredients together, he stopped. Iori could practically feel Riku staring at him intensely, so before he could start, he turned to the redhead who was still watching him. “What?” He asked. 

Riku just tilted his head to the side and made a questioning hum. “You’re staring.” Iori then pointed out. Riku’s eyes then widened and he started rubbing the back of his head while smiling and laughing bashfully, a light pink flush on his cheeks due to being caught. “Sorry if it made you uncomfortable, but I really like seeing you like this, you look so serious, yet carefree. Sorry if that doesn’t make any sense… I guess what I’m trying to say is that it looks like you’re really enjoying yourself.” Riku said shyly. 

Iori blushed and turned back around. “W-well, I guess it’s not so bad every once in a while.” He answered as he hurried to grab a bowl and then started cracking the eggs and mixing them with the sugar in order to distract himself. 

Riku walked up to Iori and decided to lean his head on the other’s shoulder, which immediately made the younger tense up and almost drop one of the eggs. Riku chuckled as he saw Iori’s flustered state. “Nanase-san… Don’t do that.” Iori scolded. Riku took a step back and smiled apologetically. “Sorry.” He said sheepishly. 

Riku observed Iori’s movements and then decided that he wanted to try and help. “Hey Iori, is there anything I can help you with?” Riku asked enthusiastically. Iori turned around and seemed to consider it for a while before answering. “Are you sure you can manage?” He asked. 

Riku nodded excitedly. “Of course! Besides, it will be more fun if we do it together, won’t it?” He tried pointing out. Iori sighed but then pointed at the stove. “Then could you melt the butter while I mix the eggs and sugar?” He suggested, to which Riku happily agreed. However, he didn’t get very far on that task as Iori soon stopped him again. “Wait a minute!” The raven-haired boy exclaimed loudly. 

“What is it?” Riku asked confusedly. “Actually, could you do the mixing instead? It might be best if you stayed away from anything that could potentially start a fire.” Iori said, making Riku pout and glare at him. (Or at least Iori assumed it was a glare, Riku made it a bit hard to tell with his adorable expressions.) 

“I’m not that bad!” The redhead said, but he still switched places with Iori and picked up the whisk as Iori started cutting up the butter. Iori had only been teasing him when he’d made the suggestion, but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad due to the facial expressions his boyfriend gave him in return. 

Riku then got to work with whisking the two ingredients together, albeit with a pout on his lips as he muttered things under his breath, most of which were complains about Iori. However, in doing so he soon allowed his concentration to falter, which led to him whisking too intensely so that the batter started getting everywhere. 

“Nanase-san!” Iori exclaimed loudly as he saw what was happening to the side. His voice seemed to pull Riku out of his stupor and he gasped as he saw the mess he had made and quickly stopped whisking. 

“Well…” Iori started. “I guess we were lucky you weren’t taking care of the butter.” He said with a small smirk on his lips. Riku turned to look at Iori with an irritated expression. “Iori! Stop being so mean!” He yelled as he then lightly went to hit the other boy in the chest. Iori chuckled. “Sorry, sorry. It’s okay, most of the batter is still in the bowl, where it should be.” He then said, trying to make the redhead feel better. 

Riku nodded and looked down in shame, he had just wanted to help but had ended up making a huge mess instead. Iori saw this and smiled to himself, seeing how earnest Riku had really been in trying to help. “It’s really okay Nanase-san. I’m not mad if that’s what you think.” Iori said, but he didn’t get an answer from the other. 

Iori then saw something that made him smile more to himself, Riku had somehow managed to get some of the batter onto his own face. Iori reached out and cupped one of Riku’s cheeks in one hand, effectively making the other boy look up at him. He then used his other hand to wipe away the batter on Riku’s other cheek. “You got some batter on your face.” Iori explained, making Riku blush a bright shade of red. 

Iori then pulled Riku into a hug, stroking the boy up and down his back in a comforting manner. “It’s okay, just whisk the batter a bit slower and be sure to concentrate on the task and you’ll be fine. I’ll show you how to do something if you don’t get it. Let’s do this together.” He whispered to him. Then he pulled back and looked at Riku expectantly, waiting for his answer. 

Riku nodded and smiled at Iori, despite acting like a tsundere most of the time, Iori could be extremely sweet as well. “Thank you, Iori!” He said happily. Iori returned the smile before he leaned in and placed a small kiss on Riku’s forehead before he got back to the butter that was waiting for him, slowly melting on the stove. 

The rest of the baking went by mostly uneventful. Riku spilled some flour at one point and dropped the spatula, getting some more batter on the floor, but that had been the most sever incidents since they resumed. Soon, the cupcakes were in the oven. 

Normally, Iori would use this time to try and clean up, but instead he had chosen to join Riku, who was now sat on one of the kitchen counters. The two talked about everything and noting at all until the timer they’d sat earlier rang, signaling that the cupcakes had finished baking. “Ah, it smells so good!” Riku exclaimed as Iori picked the baked goods out of the oven. “It really does.” Iori agreed. 

“Iori, can you show me how to make the frosting?” Riku then asked, excitedly bouncing up and down at the thought of finally finishing and tasting the cupcakes. Iori smiled and nodded, showing Riku what ingredients they’d use and then he showed him how to mix them together. 

They soon finished the frosting and went to put it on the cupcakes. Once they were done, Riku proudly presented something to Iori. “Iori look! I found some sprinkles earlier, couldn’t we decorate our cupcakes with them?” He asked. Iori smiled. “Of course, go ahead. Just try not to get them everywhere.” Iori said, a small smirk on his lips. Riku pouted but still went to decorate the cupcakes with the sprinkles without complaint. 

Once he was done, Riku happily turned to Iori. “Look at them! Don’t they look amazing?” He asked excitedly. Iori smiled and nodded. “They do look good. Thank you for helping me, you did a good job, Nanase-san.” Iori said, which made Riku smile brightly and throw his arms around Iori’s neck, hugging the younger boy closely while laughing. Iori smiled and returned the embrace, his own arms wrapping around Riku’s waist. 

Riku pulled back a bit in order to look at Iori more properly, but he didn’t let go of him, his arms still wrapped around the younger’s shoulders. “Thank you for doing this with me, Iori! I had a lot of fun!” He said. “It was nothing. Besides, I had fun too.” Iori replied. 

Riku then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Iori’s lips, which Iori responded to within seconds, his arms wrapping more tightly around the redhead’s slim form. They both simultaneously pulled away, only to turn to the cupcakes. It was finally time to taste them. 

Both Iori and Riku grabbed one each, then they just sat down on the floor in the kitchen and ate in silence. Once they were finished, Riku moved closer and leaned his head on Iori’s shoulder. “That was really tasty, right?” He then said. Iori nodded. “It was really tasty.” He agreed. 

Now that his cravings had been satisfied, Riku suddenly felt really drowsy, and so, within just a few minutes and with his head still on Iori’s shoulder, the redhead fell asleep, right there on the kitchen floor. Iori noticed and thought for a moment that he should probably try and move the other to a place that was more suited for sleeping, however, he couldn’t bring himself to risk waking the other up. And so, in the end, Iori also ended up falling asleep with Riku on the floor of the kitchen, his head resting on top of Riku’s soft, red locks. 

Later that night, when the rest of the group returned home to the dorms and called out to the members who had stayed home, they got no answer. It was Mitsuki that found them first. He had to admit that he had initially been shocked upon seeing the state of the kitchen, dirty dishes everywhere, some sort of batter on multiple surfaces, a tray of newly baked cupcakes and the two members who’d had the day off, sleeping on the floor while leaning against each other. 

He couldn’t help but smile at the scene and call the others over quietly, everyone making sure to take lots of pictures to embarrass the two with once they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! What did you think? ^^ Once again, I'd like to thank @xSakurafubuki for the amazing art, and I'm once again linking it for you, so check it out: https://twitter.com/xSakurafubuki/status/1163388475288240129  
Thank you all so much for reading, and I'm super thankful to anyone that decides to leave a kudo or a comment! Any kind of support means the world to me! <3<3<3


End file.
